lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Rift Items
A list of items that can come out of either the Locate, Phase keystone rifts or Rifts. DC Comics Locate Keystone * The Bat-Signal (Painting the Town Black) * The Batwing (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West) * The Daily Planet (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West) * Superman (Mystery Mansion Mash-Up) The Lord of the Rings Locate Keystone * Argonath statue (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West) * Gandalf's cart (Painting the Town Black) * 3 Olog-hai and Grond (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West) * Bara-dur (Painting the Town Black) Rifts * Orc forge (Riddle-earth) * Gandalf's firework dragon (Prime Time) * The Black Gate (Painting the Town Black) Phase Keystone * Piece of Mordor (The Energy Plant) The LEGO Movie Rifts * Cloud Cuckoo Land rainbow (The Final Dimension) * Wyldstyle's Super-Cycle (Riddle-earth) * Robo SWATS (Meltdown at Sector 7-G, The Phantom Zone and The Final Dimension) Locate Keystone * Crane (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West) * Double-decker couch (The Phantom Zone) * The Sea Cow (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West) Phase Keystone * Piece of Construction Site (The Fortress of Solitude) * Piece of The Old Wild West (The Fortress of Solitude) Back to the Future Rifts * The Clocktower from 1885 (The Final Dimension) Locate Keystone * Doc Brown and Time Travelling Train (GLaD to See You) * Marty McFly, Doc Brown and DeLorean Time Machine (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West, All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us, and The Final Dimension) * Amp (The End is Tri) Ninjago Locate Keystone * Nindroid MechDragon (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West) Rifts * Nindroids (Riddle-earth) Phase Keystone * Piece of Ninjago (The Final Showdown) The Wizard of Oz Locate Keystone * Talking Tree (GLaD to See You) * Flying Monkeys (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West, The End is Tri and The Final Dimension) * The Yellow Brick Road (Prime Time) * The Great and Powerful Oz's Podium (The Phantom Zone) * Munchkin (Mystery Mansion Mash-Up) Doctor Who Locate Keystone * Dalek (Painting the Town Black, GLaD to See You, Prime Time, and The Final Dimension) * Special Weapons Dalek (The Dalek Extermination of Earth) * [[The Valiant|The Valiant]] (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West) * Clara Oswald and K1 (The Dalek Extermination of Earth) * Original Dalek Emperor (The Goonies) Legends of Chima Locate Keystone * Laval and Fire Lion (Riddle-earth) * Chi Altar (The LEGO Movie World) Scooby-Doo! Rifts * Uncle Arthur's House (Prime Time) Jurassic World Phase Keystone * Piece of Jurassic World Aviary (The Energy Plant) Portal 2 Locate Keystone * Animal King Turret (Riddle-earth) * Jump Platforms (Prime Time) * Companion Cube (E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial World) Rifts * GLaDOS (The Final Dimension) Phase Keystone * Piece of Aperture Science Enrichment Center (The Fortress of Solitude and Attack of the Uber Villains) Ghostbusters Rifts * Stay Puft (Prime Time) Locate Keystone * The Ghostbusters (Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore) and Ecto-1 (The Final Dimension) The Simpsons Locate Keystone * Kwik-E-Mart (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West) * Homer Simpson and Wrecking Ball (GLaD to See You) * Homer Simpson and Mr. Plow Truck (Back to the Future) * Itchy and Scratchy (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer) Rifts * Marge's Station Wagon (Riddle-earth) * Otto's School Bus (Painting the Town Black) Midway Arcade Locate Keystone * Giant Token (GLaD to See You) * Defender Spaceship (The Final Dimension) Phase Keystone * Piece of Defender Arcade Screen (Attack of the Uber Villains) Ghostbusters (2016) Phase Keystone * Piece of Spook City (The Final Showdown) Harry Potter Locate Keystone * Luna Lovegood (Teen Titans Go! World) E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Locate Keystone * E.T.'s Spaceship (The Battle for Times Square) The Goonies Locate Keystone * Sloth (A Walk In The Park) Adventure Time Locate Keystone * Simon's skeleton and Mushroom Bomb (A Book and a Bad Guy) Phase Keystone * Piece of Candy Kingdom (The Final Showdown) The A-Team Locate Keystone * B.A. Baracus (Mission: Impossible) Phase Keystone * Piece of Mexico (Attack of the Uber Villains) Gremlins Rifts * Gremlins (The Dimensions Crisis) Locate Keystone * Greta (Demiguise Double-Cross) Sonic the Hedgehog Locate Keystone * Robo Sonic (Sonic Dimensions) * Mecha Sonic (Sonic Dimensions) * Metal Sonic (Sonic Dimensions) * Spikes (Sonic Dimensions) * Bounce Spring (Sonic Dimensions) * Barrel from Carnival Night Zone (Sonic Dimensions) * Floating part of Green Hill Zone with Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Big the Cat, and Omochao (Sonic Dimensions) * Tails and The Tornado (Sonic Dimensions) * Chaos (Sonic Dimensions) * SEGA Genesis / Mega Drive (Sonic Dimensions) * Item Monitor (The Powerpuff Girls World) The LEGO Batman Movie Rifts * Batman (The Phantom Zone) LEGO City: Undercover Phase Keystone * Piece of Farm (The Energy Plant) Teen Titans Go! Rifts * Raven (The Dimensions Crisis) Locate Keystone * Raven (The Goonies) Beetlejuice Rifts * Betelgeuse and Gargoyle (The Dimensions Crisis) Other Rifts * Barrel (Painting the Town Black) * Taxi (Painting the Town Black) * Piano (Sonic Dimensions) Locate Keystone * Sphinx (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West) * Statue of Liberty (Once Upon A Time Machine in the West) * H.A.L. 9000 (GLaD to See You) * Giant Fan (Harry Potter World) * Tunnel Piece (Doctor Who World) * Chest (The Lord of the Rings World) * Food Shooter (Grand Opening) * Intelligence Table (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them World) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:Index Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2 Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise)